Many Roses, Many Memories, Many Years to Come
by ChronicleArt
Summary: Another Sebastian/OC fic. :D Enjoy


Sebastian pulled up to the house that he shared with his boyfriend of 3 years, AJ, with a smile on his face. It was their anniversary and Seb was ready to be with his love after a long day at work. He stepped out of his car and walked up to the door but before he opened it, he noticed a note on the door with his name on it. He took the note and began to read.

_Sebastian,_

_3 years ago today, you agreed to be my boyfriend, and since that day I have been the happiest man alive. There is only one thing that could make me happier. To find out what that is, remember the songs, remember where you heard them, where they were sung. It will be worth it._

_All my love,_

_AJ_

_P.S. Open up the mailbox._

With a confused look on his face he opened the mailbox and smiled. Inside was a red rose with a note with the number 1 on it. He opened it and read it.

_1 rose, 1 love, 1 year_

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,  
>just a touch of the fire burning so bright,<br>no I don't wanna mess this thing up,  
>I don't wanna push too far.<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright  
>with just a kiss goodnight."<em>

Sebastian smiled; he and AJ sang that song when they were in Dalton, with the rest of the Warblers as back-up. He knew where he had to go now; he went back to his car and drove off to their old school.

When he got there he parked his car and walked into the building the receptionist smiled at him,

"Hello Sebastian," She said with a smile. "AJ came by earlier and he told me to give you these." She gave him a white rose and a note with the number 2 on it. He opened up the note and read.

2 roses, 2 people, 2 years

"_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>when you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go."<em>

Sebastian remembered that song. AJ had sung it to him before they were even dating. And he sang that song at their spot by the lake. He thanked the receptionist then went back to his car and drove to the lake that they often frequented when they were still in school and sometime afterwards. He pulled up next to the lake and makes the short trek to their spot. He smiled as he saw their old tree house still up in the tree. It was old and falling apart but it was still one of his favorite memories. He climbed up into the house and found another red rose and another note, this one with the number 3 on it.

_3 roses, 3 tattoos, 3 years_

"_I only miss you when I'm breathing  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing<br>without your love don't know how I'll survive  
>it's you it's you that's keeping me alive<br>I only miss you when I'm breathing."_

Sebastian had a tattoo removed when they were younger, then each of them got matching tattoos. Sebastian got a red rose, and AJ got a white rose. The song was the song that AJ had sung shortly after they got their tattoos, they were just laying at home and AJ just started to sing. It was random but it was one of his favorite memories. He went and drove back home, this time he walked through the threshold and into the house where he was met with one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen. There were tea lights on the floor made in a path that lead to the stairs, on the side of the stairs is a podium with a bouquet of red and white roses with another note with _Infinity_ written on it. But before he read it, he realized that there was music playing, the song was God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton; one of AJ's favorite songs. Sebastian sighed in happiness and took the note and opened it.

_Many roses, many memories, many years to come_

_ Sebastian Smythe,_

_You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I know that God gave me you for a reason and let me tell you, I am so happy he did. You are amazing, wonderful, and the most gorgeous man that I have ever met, let alone loved. Don't you dare let anyone tell you that you don't deserve me; it's me that doesn't deserve you. Yes, we've had our ups and downs, but the fact that you and I are still together after everything shows how much love we have for each other. With that being said there is a very special question I must ask you. Go through the door to our bedroom._

_Love,_

_AJ_

Sebastian looked at the note in confusion but nonetheless he walked up the staircase to their bedroom and opened the door. When he walked in, the sight brought tears to his eyes and his hand went to his mouth in surprise. AJ was down on one knee with a ring box in his hands, "Will you marry me?" he said. Sebastian was speechless but he nodded furiously and flew into AJ's arms hugging him tightly. AJ smiled and pulled back enough to put the ring on Sebastian's finger, he then went in and kissed his fiancé on the lips lovingly, not believing how truly lucky he was.


End file.
